Kibo
Kibo is a character met in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. She is an agent of Three Arrows, sent by Galen to find the one chosen by the Shadow Sphere. Kibo owns a Heralds school in the Dynasty capital called Iron Beaks. She is also a childhood friend of June. Kibo used to be a student of Galen, just like June. According to June, Kibo was very obsessed in becoming a Herald, thus the reason she founded the Iron Beaks. Storyline Kibo serves the Dynasty by having her school join their military. However, June claims that she may only do it for her own profits. Kibo makes a brief appearance in the Hundred School Tournament after the player's first victory. She congratulates the player and says that she would love to see them in the final. June tells the player that was a sarcastic comment and it is basically her way to threaten someone. June thinks that she is participating in the Tournament, but that is not the case according to Itu. He also gathered some inquiries. Kibo was seen at the palace at the night when the Emperor and the Shadow Sphere went missing. She is also in account with Deng Rao and the Ambassador. The player, June, and Itu later find out that the Ambassador has sent the Legion soldiers to invade the Dynasty and Kibo is currently trying to fend off the Liquidators, Legion's front liners. They decide to help Kibo fight the Liquidators. Kibo is pleased when the player arrives, but June asks Kibo where the Emperor is and what is up between her and the Ambassador. Kibo reveals that the Ambassador fears her and tried to make the Dynasty close her project, before they are interrupted by the Liquidators. They manage to fight off the Liquidators, so Kibo leaves them, while the trio head back to the square. Kibo goes to the nearest village to save the Emperor from a monster. She is no match for the monster, and it blows up the shadow rig, fatally wounding her. Despite this, the Emperor is saved from the monster. When the trio finds her, not only Kibo is injured, but her mind is also affected by the shadow contagion and she immediately attacks. The contamination also enchances her ability, allowing her to move very quickly and perform deadly combos. Despite all of that, the player succeeds in stopping her. Itu then bombards Kibo with questions, but she is too weak to even talk. Kibo could only mutter and tells the trio to escape to the dome, where the Heralds reside. After she recovers, Kibo returns to Galen and informs him about everything that has happened. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Kibo after she failed to deliver the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow remains unknown. Boss Fight Kibo is the last boss of Chapter II. She uses Scalpel as her weapon, and she utilizes a special ability and three shadow abilities. The player must win three rounds in order to win. The shadow contamination has enhanced her ability greatly. When her eye flashes blue, Kibo will dash forward when performing any attack. In her shadow form, besides the normal shadow abilities, she will use a unique move in which she charges shadow energy into her Katana and then stabs forward. If she successfully hits the player, she will slash the player airborne and perform a combo of dashes to damage the player. Kibo is also fought as an opponent in Chapter VII: Part I. The player fights her in the past to stop her from delivering the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow, after she snatched it from Itu. She utilizes the exact same equipment, perks, and special abilities like in the previous fight with her. Unlike before, the player only needs to win two rounds this time. Trivia *Kibo proudly claims that her Iron Beaks school is comparable to the original Heralds and that they do not even need their help anymore. However, Ling, who once was an experienced Herald, states that Kibo's school is crap. His statement turns out to hold some truth to it, as Kibo only taught the Heralds fighting style and it is even implied to be limited as the majority of her students are never seen wielding any weapons other than the Glaive. The school is also completely missing out the true essence of Heralds, their knowledge in shadow energy and advanced technologies. Category:Heralds Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Allies